First Times The Charm
by FleetlingAmethyst
Summary: Rivalshipping; Yugi has had a huge crush on Kaiba for many months, when he finally gets his chance with the CEO will he have a perfect date? Or will he ruin his only chance and have to start at the beginning again? Discontinued.


**Pairings: Seto X Yugi (A little bit of Atem X Seth)**

**Warning: This is yaoi so if you dont like it then press the blue back arrow in the top left corner of your screen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Just this plot.**

**A/N: This was supposed to be a one shot but... I made another part to it. So... If you guys like it then I'll add part two! :) **

**Enjoy! **

"Excuse me!"

"Oops Sorry!"

"Come on! Outta the way! Hungry man coming through!"

"More like hungry monster."

"Watch it Tristan."

"Whoa! Attack of the hungry monster! Everybody run!"

"Yug! Make him shut up!"

Yugi laughed as he chased after this sprinting friends through crowds of people to get back to Yugi's car. They'd come to Kaiba land today to go on a brand new rollercoaster they built just a few days ago. Yugi had actually pretty much been forced to go by Joey and Tristan. He'd gotten sick on the ride, going upside down wasn't exactly his thing. He preferred to keep both feet firmly planted on the ground. Now they were running, Yugi was actually stumbling from dizziness back to his car because this morning Atem, who's had his own body for awhile now lived a few apartments away from Yugi and Joey and had brought over homemade muffins. Yugi knew when he saw it that Atem wasn't the one who had made it, he could tell the difference between Atem's cooking and Seth's.

Atem use to live with Yugi and Joey before he met Seth, they were practically inseparable now and when Seth had asked Atem to live with him he'd practically dropped everything and said yes. Yugi remembered that day very clearly, he'd been brushing his teeth at the time which had been about seven am a year ago. Atem had kicked down the bathroom door unnecessarily, pulled the tooth brush out of Yugi's mouth, thrown it on the ground, grabbed Yugi's shoulders, just to tell him that Seth finally asked him to move in with him. Yugi had been happy for him but a little disappointed he'd had to buy a new tooth brush. He'd heard Atem talking about getting married to him and Yugi had meant to ask him about it but he always seemed to forget.

When he thought about Seth and Atem together he would instantly think of his own crush. Seto Kaiba, someone who was impossible to get to notice him. Which made it very hard for Yugi to get up enough courage to approach him. Joey, Atem, Tristan, and even Seth knew about his crush on the rich CEO. Joey and Tristan often teased him about it and Atem always gave him advice on how to try and get his attention. Some of which weren't exactly appropriate so he made sure to avoid those. Yugi had first developed his crush on the brunette during battle city, the way they'd dueled together against Marik's mind slaves got his heart soaring. After that he was barely even able to think straight. Kaiba was all he could think about. At that time Yugi and Atem had still shared the same body so it wasn't like he could keep it a secret from him. As soon as he figured out he had a crush on him, Atem already knew. So much for personal space.

Coming to Kaiba land had been for the rollercoaster to Joey and Tristan but to Yugi it was in hopes of spotting the CEO. They'd spent at least two hours here and Yugi hadn't seen him, he was disappointed about it but there wasn't much he could do about it anyways. All he'd do if he saw him was probably blush then go hide somewhere. Yugi didn't have the courage anymore to go up to him, it was just too nerve racking. He knew if he ever did find himself face to face with Kaiba again he'd probably start talking gibberish and his all body would turn as red as a cherry. He really wished he wasn't so shy, he wished sometimes he could be more like Atem and have confidence. After all Atem had been the one to ask Seth out and now look at them, Yugi was hearing Atem talking about getting married.

Yugi had finally turned twenty one about two months ago, Joey had thrown him a huge "coming of age to drink" party with all their friends. Yugi didn't plan on drinking just because he could now but to make Joey happy he did have a cocktail called a "Blue Screw" which was vodka, blue Curacao liqueur, and orange juice. His first and last alcoholic drink and it had been pretty good, but he wasn't going to become a drinker. He preferred to stay with the natural stuff like water, apple juice, orange juice, and on occasion cranberry juice. Kaiba was still two years older than him though meaning he was twenty three and Yugi felt like that was something that gave him even less of a chance to be with him. Yugi wasn't sure if Kaiba was seeing anyone but he really hoped he wasn't. Even though it didn't even matter anyways, Yugi was never going to be able to push down his nerves long enough to ask him out and on top of that if he managed to Kaiba would probably just look at him like "you've gotta be kidding me" and laugh in his face.

That was something Yugi was really scared of. Rejection. Kaiba was so rich and handsome and Yugi was short and stubby. What could Kaiba possibly see in him if there was any hope?

Suddenly Yugi found himself colliding into someone's side, he blamed getting distracted by his thoughts for it. The impact caused him to fall backwards and land right on his butt on the hard pavement right outside the theme park. Hopefully not too many people had seen him.

"S-Sorry… I wasn't really paying attention…" Yugi mumbled while he rubbed his lower back with his hand. His butt was sure to be sore for awhile after this.

"Clearly."

Yugi instantly froze his actions and gazed up at who he'd run into. He felt his entire face flush red and his heart start to thump in his chest. Out of all the people in the entire city of Domino he managed to run into the one person who he'd been looking for. "K-K-Kaiba?" He stuttered embarrassingly.

Kaiba looked down on Yugi with a blank expression. He then did something Yugi was not expecting at all.

He offered his hand to Yugi.

The small boy stared at it like an idiot for a long moment before Kaiba's voice broke him out of it.

"Are you going to take my hand or not? I don't have all day for you to stare at it." He said strictly.

Yugi snapped out of it and nodded slowly. He reached up and grabbed Kaiba's hand, he instantly felt his insides melt. He couldn't believe he was actually holding his hand! This was not happening! Kaiba pulled Yugi up onto his feet and eyed him.

"Uh… Uh… T-T-T-Thanks! For-r helping me up…" Yugi stuttered again, feeling incredibly embarrassed about it. Yugi then unwillingly let go of Kaiba's hand and quickly walked past him to his friends who were currently standing by Yugi's car waiting for him.

"Wait Yugi." Kaiba said unexpectedly and grabbed Yugi's wrist to whip him around to face him again.

Yugi's eyes widened slightly. Why did he feel like he was going to insult him?

"I've actually been looking for you today." Kaiba said almost seeming to not want to admit it.

"R-Really?" Yugi asked. Trying not to seem too excited about it even though he felt like blowing up like a confetti balloon right now.

He nodded slightly. "I have been meaning to ask you something for awhile now."

Yugi's heart started beating even louder, almost to the point where he swore it was going to pop out of his chest. "W-W-What?"

He stared at Yugi for a long moment before speaking again. "Would you like to-"

"Well, Well, Well! If it isn't moneybags himself!" Joey said as he walked up next to Yugi. He was unaware he'd cut Kaiba's sentence off which made Yugi die a little inside.

Kaiba suddenly took his eyes from Yugi to Joey then to Tristan who now stood on the other side of Yugi. He glared at the two obviously annoyed with their presence. "What do you want mutt? A new dog toy? Or maybe a bone?"

Joey glared right back but only for a few moments as a small smile came onto his face like he just thought of an idea. Joey glanced to Yugi next to him then back at Kaiba. "Hey Kaiba, got plans tonight?"

Kaiba glared harder at him. "If I did why would I tell a dog like you?"

Joey shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh… I was just thinking if you don't then you could take Yugi here on a date." He admitted.

Yugi's eyes widened as he glanced to Joey. Did he really just say that? Yugi really wished he had a shell or hole to hide in right now.

Kaiba was about to say something when Joey suddenly continued on.

"I bet he'd like to go to that new sushi place tonight at eight too!" Joey said smugly.

"_Joey!" _Yugi cried in a whisper at him.

"And to make it even better he's never dated anyone and still a virgin!" Joey admitted while getting a strong jab in the stomach.

Yugi felt his whole entire body heat up like someone just set him on fire. _"You didn't have to tell him that!"_ Yugi whined while too embarrassed to even look at Kaiba now turned around quickly and ran as fast as he could to his car. When he got to it he quickly reached into his pocket to pull out his keys and unlock his car. He then opened up the driver's door got in and shut it behind him. He then brought his knees up to his face and started crying. Now Kaiba would never ask him out, he probably thought Yugi was a total loser. Or more of a loser then he already was.

He wasn't going to blame Joey for this, the things he'd said were true so how could he be mad at him? He was just upset that he'd told Kaiba! Those things were personal and Joey just shouted them out like it was no big deal. He'd never dated anyone because for one thing he was too shy to even ask anyone out and because no one has really caught his eye, that was before Kaiba. Now that Kaiba knew those embarrassing things about him he was probably laughing at him right now. Yugi let out a rugged breath while sniffling. Now he had less of a chance then ever.

Suddenly Yugi heard the door next to him open. He didn't even want to look, It was probably just Joey going to say he was sorry for what he said. "D-Don't worry abo-out it Joey… I'm s-s-sure I'll h-have a-another chance." He breathed out sadly while suddenly feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Why would you need another chance?"

Yugi lifted his head out of his knees to gaze at Kaiba who was looking at him with that same blank expression as before. His cheeks tinted red and he started to swipe at his eyes furiously. "I-I…" Yugi couldn't even form a sentence anymore. This was just too embarrassing for him to handle.

"I didn't get to finish my sentence before the dog interrupted me." He admitted distastefully.

Yugi brought his hands away from his watery eyes to give Kaiba his full attention.

"I was going to ask you if you'd like to go out with me tonight." He said flawlessly.

Yugi just stared at him. Was he dreaming? He actually had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't. Kaiba was asking _him _out? This was unbelievable. He actually wanted to have a date with Yugi, even after the embarrassing things Joey said. Yugi felt his heart fill with hope as he smiled at Kaiba and nodded slowly. "I-I'd love t-t-to go out w-w-with you!" He stuttered happily. He really needed to work on the stuttering thing.

"Then since the mutt said you'd like to go to the new sushi place downtown would you like to go there?" He questioned him seriously.

"Y-Yes!" He admitted honestly. He didn't care where they went, as long as he was with Kaiba.

"Alright. Then I'll come pick you up, so I'll need your address unless you still live at the game shop?" He asked while removing his hand from Yugi's shoulder to the small boys misfortune.

Yugi gazed at Kaiba for a moment still totally dazed that this was actually happening. He then shook his head to snap out of the trance. "Oh! Uh no I don't liv-ve there a-anymore." He said while reaching over to the passenger's seat to the little storage compartment in front of it, he pulled it open and grabbed a pen and a piece of scrap paper. He then leaned to the center console and quickly started writing down his address, his hand was so shaky that it was almost impossible for him to get the address down. He kept having to scratch things out since they didn't look very clear, he wanted to make sure that Kaiba had no trouble finding his apartment.

When Yugi felt like it was as clear and neatly written as possible he turned and handed it to Kaiba. "W-W-When you g-g-g-get there I l-live on the t-t-top apartment." Yugi admitted shakily.

Kaiba looked over the address then gazed back up at Yugi. "Ok. Then I'll be there at eight." He said while suddenly moving away from Yugi and closing the door.

Yugi crawled over to place his hands on the door's arm rest and gaze out the window at the retreating CEO. This was almost impossible for him to believe, he felt like at any second he was going to wake up and find that this was all just a dream. After all these months of waiting anxiously he finally got a date with him. Yugi didn't even think Kaiba felt the same way, he smiled slightly and leaned his head on his hand. He could _not _mess tonight up.

While Yugi was daydreaming about Kaiba, Joey and Tristan got into the car. Joey in the passenger's seat and Tristan in the back.

"Hey Yug? Whatcha lookin' at?" Joey asked while leaning toward Yugi and trying to figure out what he could be looking at.

Yugi instantly turned to look at Joey who was now right in his face. "Nothing!" He said quickly while pushing Joey back playfully.

When back in his seat Joey grinned. "What did Kaiba want?" He asked nosily while Tristan seemed to gain the same curiousness as he leaned forward in between the seats to look at Yugi.

"Uh… Well… He…" Yugi's cheeks turned red again. Just thinking about it made his stomach do flips.

"Spit it out!" Tristan demanded but in a somewhat nice way.

"He asked me out!" Yugi burst out while jumping slightly in his seat from excitement.

Joey laughed while patting Yugi on the shoulder. "I knew my persuasiveness would work." He admitted contently while giving Yugi a confident smile.

"And now we've gotta text everyone so they all know Yugi has his first date tonight." Tristan said while suddenly pulling out his phone from his pocket and flipping it open.

Yugi chuckled. "You better not!"

Tristan glanced to Joey who removed his hand from Yugi's shoulder and got his phone out also.

Yugi looked between the two and frowned. "Guys!" He cried while trying to snatch their phones but they quickly leaned back away from Yugi. He sighed, now everyone was going to know he had a date tonight and his phone was probably going to overload on texts from his friends saying "good luck!" or "have fun!" he was bound to get one that said "don't do anything stupid. You may not get another date again in your life." Yugi faced back to the steering wheel and stuck the keys into the ignition after putting on his seatbelt. When his small car was alive he slowly backed out of the parking spot and headed home.

xXxXx

"Hurry up Yugi!" Joey said as he was about ready to jump out of the car when they pulled into the apartment complex.

"Why in such a hurry Joey? Got somewhere to be?" Tristan asked teasingly as he leaned against his seat.

Joey glanced back at Tristan and smirked. "Maybe…"

Tristan looked at him confused for a moment. "Do you have a date too?"

Joey chuckled. "Sure do."

"Really? That's hard to believe. With who?" Tristan questioned.

Joey waited a few minutes to answer as Yugi parked into a parking spot in front of their apartment. He then quickly got out of the car, before shutting the door he looked back at Tristan and laughed evilly. "With a few dozen muffins!" He shouted while shutting the door and sprinting to the stairs where their apartment was on the second floor.

Tristan growled. "That little…" He quickly got out of the car and almost slammed the door. He followed Joey up the stairs, Yugi laughed at them as he saw Tristan attempt to tackle Joey. Those two would do anything for food.

Yugi unbuckled his seat belt and cut the engine. After pulling his keys out of the ignition he got out of the car and shut the door behind him. Yugi locked the car then stepped up onto the sidewalk and to the stairs up to the apartment. After going up the two flights of stairs he was standing in front of the blue painted door that was already open and heard a loud crash, actually a few loud crash's. Yugi quickly walked inside and gently shut the door behind him. He then swiftly went to the kitchen where he assumed the two had gone and indeed they were. Tristan and Joey were standing a few feet away from each other, each one holding a frying pan and in between them on the counter was a bowl of muffins. They seriously looked like they were going to kill each other. Yugi now knew that it wasn't safe to have Atem bring them food anymore, especially muffins.

"Drop the frying pan and no one gets hurt Joey." Tristan said while pointing his pan more at Joey.

"Why don't you drop yours?" Joey asked while keeping his frying pan at even with Tristan's.

"How about you both drop them and separate the muffins equally so we don't have to worry about any dead bodies." Yugi suggested while placing down his keys next to the computer near the dining table.

Joey and Tristan stared at each other for a long moment before they both simultaneously lowered their frying pans and eyed each other.

"We'll split them so we each have twenty, deal?" Tristan inquired as he placed the frying pan on the counter next to the bowl of muffins.

Joey did the same and nodded. "Ok, but I'm gonna watch you count'em!" He said as they both stood in front of the muffin bowl and started to separate them.

Yugi laughed and rolled his eyes at his friends while turning and making his way to his room. The apartment he lived in with Joey was a fair size. There were two bathrooms, a living room, kitchen, three bedrooms, and what Joey called a "grounded room" which was actually just an entertainment room with a big TV, a few gaming consoles, beanbag chairs, and a comfy couch Yugi had fallen asleep on more than a few times. Yugi didn't understand why Joey called it that, maybe because if he were grounded that would be where he'd want to get sent too instead of his room.

When Yugi got into his room he closed the door behind him and locked it. He glanced over to the digital time on his clock that read 4:35 pm. Where had the time gone? This Saturday was really going by fast and probably before he knew it he'd be on his date with Kaiba. Yugi blushed lightly just thinking about it. He needed to find something to wear that wasn't what he was in. Which was a blue coat, white shirt, and blue pants. He didn't want Kaiba to think he didn't care about the date by not dressing up even just a little bit. The only problem was he had no idea what to wear! Should he dress up more formal? Or maybe more laid back so he didn't think the date was super serious, but he didn't want to look like he just threw some clothes on. Yugi walked over to his closest and pulled open the wooden shutters, he didn't have any suits because he thought those looked silly on him but he did have a nice looking grey coat that Atem had gotten him a few years back along with grey pants and white shoes, but that might be a little too fancy for a sushi restaurant.

He also didn't want to look out of place. So maybe wearing something more colorful would be better. Since it was summer he had an excuse to wear shorts, and Atem had always said that he looked the cutest in shorts. Yugi wasn't sure if he really meant it though, at the time Yugi had been going to see a movie with Atem and Seth and his counterpart had been very antsy to get out the door so he could go make out with Seth. Which was exactly what they did during the whole movie. They'd even gotten kicked out of the theater for it.

Instead of trying to decide it he grabbed all the shorts he had out of a small cubby that held his folded pants, socks, boxers, and some shirts. He didn't have a wardrobe so that was the only place he could keep them. Yugi turned and placed them all on his neatly made bed. Yugi had six pairs of shorts, each was a different color and style but had the same incredibly short length. Yugi picked up the first pair which were light green and were one of the shortest he had, they were a little torn on the edges but that was the style of them. He always thought these looked good with one of his cream colored shirts. Yugi quickly dashed back over to his closet and grabbed one of his cream shirts and brought it back over to the bed and placed both clothing items on the bed. He made it so that all the shorts were lined up next to each other and the one cream shirt was right above the green shorts so it was easier to tell what looked best with what.

The next pair of shorts were dark blue and he also had a light blue next to those. They were the same design, both edges were rolled up and had small white buttons on the side. The cream shirt could work for these two but he wanted something else. He then glanced down at his body and eyed the white shirt he had on now, it would work perfectly with the blue shorts. Yugi began to undress, taking his coat off and tossing it onto the chair for his desk. He also slipped his shoes off and put them at the foot of his bed and pulled his socks from his feet since he didn't really like to wear sockets inside the apartment. He then pulled his shirt off over his head and placed it down above both blue shorts. The next pair of shorts was black, these went really good with his black and white studded belt and one of his purple shirts. He swiftly gathered both items from the cubby in his closest and one of the bed posts where he normally would throw his belts. He laid them above the shorts then decided that his black choker and black metal wrist bands would go good with that too so he grabbed those from his desk and placed them on top of the shirt.

The last two pairs were light purple and white. He didn't want to wear the white ones in case he spilled on himself and he wasn't really in the mood to wear the light purple ones so he picked them up in his hands and tossed them back to where he'd gotten them. Yugi then walked back in front of his bed with the assorted shorts to decide on which one to wear. He wasn't really sure which ones to pick. He really liked the green ones and they were a nice bright color but the blues ones were also a good choice but so were the black ones. Yugi sighed. He was never going to figure this out. He'd probably spend two hours just trying to figure out what pair of shorts to wear. Yugi turned about ready to sit down to take a little break when he was suddenly pulled into an unexpected hug. He was disoriented for a moment but when he saw out of the corner of his eye the spiky starfish hair like his he knew exactly who it was. Not like there was anyone else but his counterpart with that kind of strange hair.

"Atem!" Yugi cheered as he hugged his counterpart and noticed Seth behind him, he smiled at Seth who nodded slightly at Yugi. When Atem pulled away he went to stand next to Seth who put his arm around his waist and pulled him slightly more into him. Since he'd locked the door he didn't know how they'd gotten in here, but then remembered that the bathroom in his room connected to the old bedroom Atem use to have.

"I got the text Joey sent me, I'm so glad you finally have a date with Kaiba! I thought he'd never ask you out." Atem said while leaning his head on Seth slightly.

Yugi blushed. He couldn't believe Joey and Tristan had actually texted everyone and told him that he finally had a date with Kaiba. That didn't make him sound like a loser or anything.

"So where are you guys going?" He asked curiously.

"Oh… uh… the new sushi place downtown. Joey was actually the one who had suggested it in the first place." Yugi said while sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"Mmm…" Atem suddenly glanced to Seth and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "We went there last night." He said softly while then gazing back to Yugi. "Your in for a treat Aibou."

Yugi smiled while then glancing at his shorts on the bed. Atem's opinion on these's would sure make it a lot easier to pick one. "Hey Atem…" Yugi started while glancing back to Atem who was now standing at the edge of Yugi's bed peering over at the four pairs of shorts he had laid out on the bed. Obviously he already knew what Yugi was going to ask.

"Let's see… I like the blue ones the most." Atem admitted while then gazing back at Seth and smiling at him. "Which one do you like the most?"

Seth looked over Atem at all the shorts. "I like the blue ones also." He said while suddenly wrapping his arms around Atem's waist and pulling him into him.

Yugi nodded. "Which shade though?"

"Dark." They said in unison. Atem chuckled then pressed his lips to Seth's for a brief kiss.

Yugi laughed also. So then it was decided. He'd wear the dark blue shorts with the white shirt.

"Wait, but switch the white and cream shirt." Atem told him while grabbing Seth's hands that had been starting to crawl up underneath his shirt.

"Ok." Yugi said while switching the two shirts with each other.

"Then I want you to wear your black and white sneakers. It'll be a good match." Atem said while smiling slightly at Yugi.

Yugi smiled right back. "Thanks Atem! I thought I was going to be deciding on these for hours." He admitted honestly while starting to put the things expect the dark blue shorts and cream shirt away. "So what brings you to our apartment?" Yugi asked while walking to his closet.

"Mainly because I wanted to talk to you about your date… and to see how you liked the muffins. I could tell that Joey and Tristan enjoyed them since they were in the living room forking them down." Atem stated humorously.

Yugi shook his head and laughed. "Yeah, you should have seen them when we got home. They were about to kill each other with frying pans."

Atem laughed. "Maybe I shouldn't bring food over here anymore."

"I was starting to think the same thing." Yugi admitted honestly as he came back and sat down on his bed now that all the other clothing items were put away.

Atem suddenly turned in Seth's arms to look up at him. "Could you give me and Yugi a few moments please?" He asked.

"Just don't take too long." He said then gave Atem a sweet kiss and walked out of the room through the bathroom.

Atem shut the bathroom door after Seth was gone then turned to Yugi. Looking a little more serious than normal.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked as Atem came to sit next to him on the bed.

"Nothing. I just wanted to give you a little advice since you've never kissed anyone before or been on a date." He explained.

"Oh…" Yugi blushed lightly. That was true, he had never kissed anyone before. He didn't even know how too. He'd always wanted to save his first kiss for someone he really loved, someone that meant a lot to him. He didn't want to just kiss someone and not have any meaning behind It and since he's never been out with anyone before either it was going to be completely obvious to Kaiba how much of a loser he was. Kaiba had probably been on millions of dates and kissed plenty of people. All you had to do was look at him and you could tell. He was perfect. Seth actually reminded Yugi a lot of Kaiba. Maybe because they looked a lot alike but Seth was tan. They even had a close personality expect Seth was a little nicer then Kaiba.

"I can't really tell you how to kiss because that's something you discover on your own but I want to give you some tips on what to do when he moves in to kiss you because I'm positive he will." Atem admitted.

Yugi blushed at imagining Kaiba kissing him. "Ok. What should I do?" He asked trying not to sound too anxious.

"First you should moan or whimper suggestively while he kiss's you, it'll encourage him to keep going and want to stick his tongue in your mouth." Atem advised.

Yugi felt a small pinch of embarrassment but at the same time felt a little excited to hear what Atem had to say. After all he had Seth and had probably done the things he was telling Yugi. He almost felt like grabbing a piece of paper and a pen to take notes with.

"And if and when he does want his tongue in your mouth he'll lick or bite on your lower lip while he's kissing you. Make sure to only part your lips just enough for his tongue and when your tongues are together make sure to let him be dominate. Kaiba is sure to want to have control over the kiss, Seth is the same way." Atem explained while rolling his eyes slightly.

Yugi nodded. He felt kind of awkward with Atem telling him this but it was better that he knew so he wouldn't seem so clueless when or if Kaiba wants to kiss him.

"Then during your dinner make sure to be flirty, I know your not very good at it Yugi but you want Kaiba to like you right?" He asked skeptically. Not really needing Yugi to answer since he already knew the answer. He then glanced to the dark blue shorts on the bed and back to Yugi. "Those short's will really be helpful. He won't be able to resist touching your legs." Atem admitted while a small smirk fell onto his lips.

Yugi instantly looked down on his lap. He was starting to get butterflies in his stomach just thinking about all these things. Yugi really couldn't flirt at all. He'd never done it and never really liked it, but if it would make Kaiba like him then maybe he could give it a shot.

"The sushi restaurant is a conveyer belt so make sure to sit at a booth and have Kaiba sitting on the inside. That way if you want something you can reach over his lap to grab it. That's a sure way for him to become encouraged to make a move on you, just don't do it all the time and be generous about it. Make sure to ask him before you just reach over him." Atem said while shifting slightly on the bed to a more comfortable position.

"Ok… is there anything else?" Yugi asked quietly while not looking up from his lap.

"Yeah. Don't have him make all the moves, you should hint a little bit that your really interested in him by placing your hand on his leg or leaning on him. I'm not sure how Kaiba will react to it knowing him though, but I'd just experiment with it and see where it takes you." He explained.

Yugi looked back up at Atem and smiled as best he could under his embarrassment over talking about these things. He didn't know if he'd even have enough courage to talk to him. Maybe after a while he'd get more comfortable. He sure hoped so anyways, he really wanted this date to go well. "Thanks Atem." He mumbled.

Atem laughed. "Haha. Of course. I think I've embarrassed you enough for today." He said while standing up and heading for Yugi's door instead of the bathroom one. As he unlocked the door he suddenly turned back to Yugi. "Oh! I forgot to tell you." He suddenly showed off his left hand to Yugi.

At first he didn't notice anything but as he looked closer he realized that there was a fair sized gold ring on his ring finger. Yugi's eyes widened and his mouth went slightly ajar in surprise. "Seth proposed?"

Atem nodded and lowered his hand. "Last night at dinner. We aren't sure of any details yet but I know the wedding won't be anything big."

"Aww! I'm so happy for you Atem! I hope everything works out well for you two." He admitted while getting up from his bed to quickly give Atem a hug before he left.

Atem hugged him back and after it was over opened the door. "And I hope everything works out well between you and Kaiba." He said while flashing him a smile and exiting the room, gently closing the door behind him.

Yugi turned away from the door feeling his heart fill with happiness for Atem. He knew it was going to happen after hearing him talk about it awhile ago, Yugi was just a little curious as to why he hadn't said anything this morning when he brought over the muffins. Must have been because Joey and Tristan were trying to snatch at them as he brought them in. Yugi glanced back at the time seeing as it was now 5:35. Over an hour had passed already with just Yugi picking out what he was going to wear on his date tonight and talking with Atem. Yugi walked back to his bed and was about ready to start changing when he heard Joey and Tristan's combined voice's from the living room.

_"Your getting married!"_ Yugi heard them shout.

Yugi chuckled. At least they seemed to be happy about it. He then started to change by unzipping and unbuttoning his pants then pulling them off and tossing them over the chair where his jacket was. He then grabbed the dark blue shorts and slipped them on, they fit perfectly and he zipped and buttoned them up. He then grabbed the cream shirt and pulled his over his starfish hair and head. When it landed on his body he put his arms through the sleeves then turned and went into the bathroom. He unlocked the door and walked in to look at himself in the large mirror. He smoothed out the cream shirt and looked it over for any lint, not seeing any he smiled at himself. Then exited the bathroom to go back into his room and grab his socks. He found both slightly far apart from each other on the floor but when he had them in his hands he sat down on the bed and started to slip them on.

When he had a sock on his left foot Joey and Tristan suddenly opened his door.

"Did you know Yami's getting married?" They asked in unison while glancing at each other than to Yugi.

Yugi laughed as he put on the sock for his right foot. "Yep! Isn't it great?"

Joey and Tristan seemed a little surprised that Yugi knew, they obviously didn't know that Atem had already came into his room to tell him. Their surprised expression then disappeared into smiles.

"Totally!" Tristan said while scratching behind his head.

"Sure is! As long as I get some wedding cake!" Joey joked while they all shared a brief laugh at him.

"I don't think they'll let you have the first bite but you can have the second!" Yugi said while placing both hands behind him to lean back on his bed.

"Haha yeah!" Joey then eyed Yugi for a moment. Noticing his change in clothes. "So is moneybags comin' to pick you up or is he gonna make you drive there?" Joey questioned while leaning slightly on the doorframe.

Yugi blushed lightly. "Oh. I gave him our address and he'll be here at eight." Yugi told Joey shyly.

"You mean now he knows where we live? Great! Now I've gotta got out and buy a bat in case he breaks in here and tries to steal our stuff!" Joey said while throwing up his hands in protest. Accidentally nailing Tristan In the face.

Tristan glared at Joey then suddenly put him in a headlock. "Now your in for it!" He threatened while starting to haul Joey away from the door and down the hall.

Yugi chuckled. "Don't kill him Tristan!" Yugi yelled as loud as he could.

After a moment Tristan replied. "Don't worry Yugi! I won't!"

Yugi shook his head and laid back on his bed. His friends were never boring.

xXxXx

"Yugi!" Joey called.

Yugi was in the middle of brushing his teeth when he heard Joey call him, he quickly exited the bathroom with the brush still in his mouth and peered out his bedroom door. "Mhm?" He mumbled as loud as he could since he couldn't talk with the tooth brush.

"Kaiba's here! Want me to open the door?" Joey asked back.

Yugi's heart instantly started to flutter with anxiety. He quickly dashed back into the bathroom, spit out all the tooth paste in his mouth, placed his tooth brush on the counter, wiped off his mouth with a towel, went back into his room, grabbed his black and white sneakers, then raced out of his room to the living room where Tristan and Joey were busy playing monopoly on the coffee table.

They both glanced to Yugi then back to the game.

"Have fun and remember to come back with all your clothes." Joey teased while he moved his game piece onto a spot where he had to pay Tristan money.

"Yeah have fun and you owe me seven hundred bucks." He said to Yugi then to Joey and held out his hand for his money.

Joey growled. "Damn it! I don't owe ya anything!" Joey shouted.

"Yes you do! You landed on my hotel so you owe me seven hundred bucks!" He said while jabbing his finger on the spot.

Yugi rolled his eyes at his friends while quickly putting on his shoes and swiftly getting up to the door that he heard a knock on. "Bye guys!" Yugi said off his shoulder while unlocking the door and reaching for the handle.

"See ya Yugi!" They said in unison.

Yugi took a deep breath and pulled open the door. When he saw Kaiba standing at the doorway in a slightly formal white button up shirt tucked neatly into black jeans and his always worn K.C initialed belt around his waist Yugi felt instantly underdressed. Was this supposed to be more formal? Then again Kaiba always dressed like that. Yugi smiled at him and was about to greet him when an outburst from the living room stopped him.

"What the hell! Ya can't just get outta jail!"

"I have a card that says I can! See!"

"Not anymore!"

Yugi turned slightly to see Joey run out of the living room with a card in his hand and was shielding himself from small bits of monopoly pieces. He quickly dashed down the hall and into the entertainment room.

"Come back here Joey!" Tristan yelled while he also came out of the living room with the monopoly box and it looked to be filled with all the metal game pieces. He ran after Joey and into the entertainment room.

Yugi looked back to Kaiba and blushed. "Ha. Let's go." He said while quickly walking past Kaiba and shutting the door. What a great way to start off a date. Yugi was already officially embarrassed. He quickly walked down the two flights of stairs and waited with his arms wrapped around himself for Kaiba. He wasn't sure which car was his so he couldn't go stand by one and he could have guessed but he didn't feel like looking like a moron.

When Yugi saw the sleek, black, very expensive Porsche light up he walked towards it. When he stepped down and walked to the passenger's seat he glanced to see Kaiba making his way to the other side of the car. Yugi didn't know what it was but at that moment he felt his heart totally melt. He couldn't believe he was actually going on a date with the Kaiba, the rich CEO of KaibaCorp. What could it be that he possibly see's in Yugi?

He just quickly pushed it to the back of his mind as he opened the door and sat down on the black leather seat. After shutting the door and putting his seat belt on he glanced timidly to Kaiba who was putting the keys into the ignition and starting the Porsche. "T-Thanks for p-picking me up…" Yugi mumbled shyly.

Kaiba glanced to Yugi as he turned the key and the whole car started vibrating softly and a loud roar of the engine scared Yugi slightly. Kaiba smirked while he pulled the car out of the parking spot flawlessly and started to drive out of the apartment complex.

Yugi was very quiet. He kept going over the things Atem had told him earlier about what to do on the date. Even though the beginning had been a little embarrassing hopefully he'd be able to turn it around before Kaiba decides that it was a mistake asking him out.

xXxXx

The drive was about fifteen minutes from Yugi's apartments to down town Domino. This part of town was very clean and fancy, all of the shops were lit up with colorful lights displaying what they had to offer and many restaurants had lines of people exiting them. He hoped it wasn't like that where they were going. The moon was out and shining as bright as ever, there wasn't even a cloud in the sky. Yugi gazed up at it through the window with a small smile. The air outside was actually surprisingly warm despite the sun being gone, it must have been a summer effect. His heart was beating so fast in his chest that he could hear every thump while sitting in the silence of the car, he had to calm down or he wouldn't be able to get up enough confidence to even have a conversation with Kaiba.

Yugi bit his lips as he glanced to Kaiba who was focused on the road ahead. He wanted to say something, anything to break the silence but it was hard. Yugi wished he could tell him how handsome he thought he looked right now or how much he was looking forward to this date but he was just too shy. He hated being shy. He was never going to get anywhere with Kaiba if he kept staying so quiet. As they approached a red stop light and the car came to a soft halt Yugi opened his mouth to say something when Kaiba's phone started to go off.

Kaiba glanced to it and picked it up out of the drink holder. He pressed a button on it then held it to his ear.

"Kaiba here."

Yugi sighed. So much for trying to start a conversation.

"No. I told you strictly to call me only if it was an emergency and you erasing the entire power point for tomorrows presentation is not only not my problem but not an emergency." He then hung up the phone and placed it back into the drink holder as the light turned green again.

"W-Who was that?" Yugi asked curiously In a slightly confident voice.

"One of my colleagues. He ignored what I told him about calling and he did anyways. I swear I'm working with a pack of morons." He said. His tone showed his obvious anger.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry… W-Why don't you want a-a-anyone to call you?" He questioned. Hoping to keep the conversation alive.

Kaiba glanced to Yugi for a moment the back at the road sternly. "Because I hate hearing about how they mess up and expect me to help them. They work for me, not the other way around." He stated harshly.

Yugi nodded. He could understand that but if it were Yugi he'd help someone if they needed it even if they were supposed to get the job done on their own.

After another four minutes they arrived at Umami which was the brand new sushi bar Yugi had wanted to go to after already hearing great reviews about it. As he unbuckled his seat belt he gazed out the windshield to the restaurant, the walls were painted a dark red and bordered around the sides of the wall were Japanese symbols carved out of wood and painted black. Yugi could see the huge conveyer belt wrap around the whole restaurant and luckily he could see a few empty booths. Yugi got out of the car and lightly closed the door after him. Kaiba was already waiting for him so he scurried to in front of him.

Right as he approached Kaiba, Yugi tripped over his own feet and fell forward into him. This night was so far just getting more and more embarrassing. He felt Kaiba suddenly grab both Yugi's shoulders and straighten him back up. Yugi looked up at him embarrassingly.

"I'm s-s-s-so sorry K-K-Kaiba…" He admitted shamefully. That was the second time today he'd ran into him.

"It's fine Yugi. I doubt you intentionally meant to trip." He said while letting go of Yugi's shoulders, turning and heading towards the restaurant.

Yugi followed slowly after him. He seemed mad, Yugi really hoped he wasn't or that would wreck any chance of him attempting to make a move on him. If he could anyways. When they stepped up onto the side walk and closed in on the door Kaiba held it open for Yugi who blushed lightly and thanked him while quickly walking into the slightly chilly sushi bar. There weren't too many others here which was good. He was glad that it wasn't packed like all the other restaurants he'd seen. When Kaiba entered and the door closed a waitress suddenly popped out of nowhere and smiled brightly at Yugi and Kaiba.

"Welcome to Umami! Would you like to sit at the booth or bar this evening?" She questioned between them curiously.

Yugi glanced to Kaiba who looked like he didn't really care at all. So Yugi looked back to the waitress and smiled slightly. "Booth." He said.

"Ok! Follow me please." She said as she started walking, almost skipping to an empty booth.

Yugi and Kaiba followed her and when they got to one that was near the middle of the restaurant Kaiba was the one to slide in first on the left side. Yugi remembered what Atem said and slid in next to Kaiba. He blushed when he scooted a little too close and bumped into him. Yugi quickly scooted away a few inches and took a breath to calm himself.

"Would you like anything to drink?" She asked sweetly to the boys.

"Uh… I'll just have water." Yugi said and she nodded at him.

"White wine." Kaiba said while not even looking at her.

"Ok! I'll be back with your drinks in a moment! Please enjoy the sushi!" She said while whizzing off to probably get their drinks.

Yugi felt more butterflies in his stomach as he glanced from the constantly passing sushi and Kaiba who eyed each piece and judged it with his eyes. When Kaiba suddenly looked at him Yugi blushed since he'd gotten caught staring.

"If there's anything you want tell me and I'll grab it." Kaiba said as he gazed back to the conveyor belt.

"Ok…" Yugi mumbled quietly. He watched anxiously as each piece went by, they all seemed to be quite different. He didn't have sushi too often so he wasn't sure what would taste the best and he didn't want to get something and then end up not liking it and wasting it. So the only thing he could do was go by appearance. After a minute or so Yugi saw one that looked like eel. He'd tried it once before and really liked it so that would probably be a good start.

"C-C-C-Could you g-grab t-t-that one?" Yugi asked as he pointed to the moving plate that was coming their way.

"Which one?" Kaiba asking seeing as Yugi's pointing wasn't really pin pointing an exact one.

Yugi leaned slightly over Kaiba and pointed more closely to the one he wanted. Kaiba then reached over to grab it just as Yugi was about to fall onto his lap, he quickly placed his hand down to make sure he didn't fall. As soon as he did he realized that it wasn't the seat that he put his hand on. Yugi's face turned so red someone could mistake him for a tomato. Kaiba looked at him then to the small hand on his crotch.

Yugi instantly backed off and stared at the table in complete embarrassment. He hadn't meant to come _that _on to him. He wished he could just disappear to get away from the embarrassment that mocked him. Yugi then found a plate being placed in front of him of the eel he'd asked Kaiba to grab before Yugi had grabbed something else. He couldn't even look at Kaiba to thank him, he was just too embarrassed. Though he wasn't going to waste perfectly good food so he removed the lid from the plate and grabbed his chop sticks, he quickly stuck the first piece of eel into his mouth and hummed. The taste was delicious especially with the soy sauce on it.

"Is it alright? I've never had eel before." Kaiba questioned him as he grabbed something completely different off the belt and placed it in front of him.

"Mhm." Yugi murmured. He didn't look up from the food, just took another piece of eel into his mouth as he swallowed the other.

Suddenly the waitress came back and placed Yugi's water down in front of him and Kaiba's white wine in front of him. "How's the sushi?" She asked.

Yugi looked up and smiled. "It's great." He said as he quickly swallowed the eel.

She smiled back at him. "Good! Well I hope you enjoy the rest of your meal." She said while walking quickly off again.

Yugi instantly grabbed his water and took a sip of it. He had one more piece of eel to eat then he'd be back looking for more and this time he didn't plan on touching Kaiba inappropriately again. Yugi picked up the last piece of eel and stuck it in his mouth. He tried to chew it very slowly to stall and savor the flavor. As he finished it off he shoved the plate over out of his way. He then glanced to Kaiba seeing as he was eating something that looked like shrimp on top then rice on the bottom. Yugi then gazed back to the belt and watched for another appetizing dish to pass by. When he saw something that looked like eel but had guacamole, rice, and a shrimp all wrapped up in one he decided he'd try that.

He didn't want another repeat of last time so he was going to grab it this time. Yugi looked to Kaiba who had just finished his dish and pushed it over near Yugi's then looked to noticing Yugi's gaze. Yugi blushed then looked back at the belt.

"D-D-Do you m-mind if I…?" He trailed while leaning slightly towards the belt.

Kaiba understand what he meant and shook his head while leaning back slightly in the booth so that Yugi could reach over him and grab the roll from the belt before it passed by. When he had it he sat back forward and placed it in front of him. Yugi removed the lid and placed it on top of the one that had been used for the eel. This looked really good, Yugi took his chop sticks in his hand and picked up the first of four pieces'. He looked it over for a moment before sticking it in his mouth. He tasted everything he'd seen and it tasted amazing all together. This was just as good as the eel, or many even better.

"So Yugi, anything interesting happening in your life?" Kaiba asked. Even though he didn't sound like he really cared that much. He was probably just tired of the silence.

As Yugi swallowed his first piece he thought over his life. "W-W-Well… Atem is g-g-getting m-m-married." He stuttered while quickly taking the next piece into his mouth.

"Really? Hmm… to who?" Kaiba questioned while grabbing something off the belt that was wrapped in seaweed and in the middle was rice and tuna.

"Uh… A-A guy h-h-he met a y-y-year ago." He said slowly. He would have just said Seth but he didn't know if Kaiba knew who that was.

Kaiba didn't reply. He simply took off the lid to his dish then began to eat with the chop sticks.

Yugi sighed, this wasn't really turning out to be the date he thought it was going to be. Maybe him and Kaiba weren't meant to be together? Or maybe Yugi wasn't trying hard enough. He frowned to himself as he ate his third piece of the roll. Atem did say he needed to make moves on him also. Though he felt like he'd already covered that earlier, but still that didn't really count since it was unintentional. Yugi took a deep breath and glanced to Kaiba. He looked at him longingly, he needed to do something or before he knew it he'd be home and be exactly where he started.

He tried his best to push down the nerves in his stomach as he got closer to Kaiba and leaned on him slightly. Kaiba felt so warm and comfy not to mention smelled amazing! When Kaiba didn't say or do anything like he didn't notice it Yugi frowned to himself slightly as he took the forth piece of sushi and put it in his mouth. What did he have to do to get Kaiba to really react? He barely even reacted when Yugi had touched him earlier. Yugi thought hard about what Atem had said. Maybe now would be a good time to try and kiss him or maybe that was too soon. He just wanted Kaiba to react to him like he liked Yugi back, but right now things weren't looking too good.

Yugi really hated to admit it but he needed to turn things up a little bit if he wanted Kaiba's attention from his food. Yugi backed off Kaiba so he could stack his dish on top of the other one. He then glanced to Kaiba and hesitantly put his hand on his knee and slowly started to rub up and down from his knee to his thigh, making sure not to go too far. When Kaiba looked to him Yugi bit his lip and leaned up a little bit to get closer to his face. Kaiba also leaned forward slightly so that his and Yugi's lips were just barely over each others. Yugi's heart was fluttering like crazy, he was actually going to kiss him! He could feel Kaiba's warm breath caress his lips and Yugi felt a shiver travel up his spine. He then blushed as he felt Kaiba gently grab his hand and led it back to his crotch. Yugi groped him softly through his pants as Kaiba smirked and pulled Yugi into a kiss.

He instantly moaned feeling like his whole entire body was melting. Kaiba's lips were so soft and he kissed perfectly. As he felt Kaiba start to move his lips against his, he tried his best to catch onto the rhythm of his lips. Kaiba's hand left Yugi's and moved to one of Yugi's bare legs and moved up and down it gently, well Atem had been right about that. The shorts were a good call. As Yugi's hand felt around Kaiba's bulge he realized two things. That it was really big and he had an erection. Yugi blushed even brighter.

When Yugi felt Kaiba's mouth part against his and felt his tongue slid across his lower lip he remembered what Atem said. Yugi parted his lips slightly and felt Kaiba enter his mouth. Yugi moaned again when his tongue was met with Kaiba's. They rubbed together heatedly as Yugi unconsciously started to grope Kaiba more roughly. Their kiss lasted another few moments before Kaiba broke it and they both breathed heavily. Yugi never thought he'd get to do something like that! He wanted so bad to do it again but he felt a little light headed.

Kaiba smirked at him. "Do you like my erection Yugi?"

Yugi instantly realized that his hand was still down there and he quickly removed it. He looked away from Kaiba embarrassingly. Too shy to say yes.

Kaiba chuckled as he picked up his chop sticks again and resumed eating his food. He still didn't remove one hand from Yugi's leg who was glad about that, his hand was so warm and it felt so good!

Yugi felt like his heart was about to blow up. He'd just made out with Kaiba and felt him! That was definitely a good sign. Yugi was still so worked up over the kiss he couldn't even think about eating anymore. Kaiba tasted so good, like a mix between spicy and sweet. The sushi could have affected it but that didn't matter. He just wanted to kiss him again! Yugi looked to the last piece of sushi on Kaiba's plate, it did look sort of good.

"Would you like it?" Kaiba asked as he picked up the piece with his chop sticks and held it up over the plate.

Yugi glanced to Kaiba and nodded slightly. He was about to grab his chop sticks to take it from Kaiba when he suddenly found the sushi being placed against his lips with a smirking Kaiba looking at him. Yugi took it into his mouth and smiled slightly at Kaiba while he enjoyed the spicy taste of the tuna. When swallowed he found something else on his lips.

Kaiba's.

Yugi instantly closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss once again. This time savoring it as much as possible by placing a hand on Kaiba's chest, gently rubbing up and down. He felt Kaiba's hand on his leg wander a little bit higher until it was at the edge of his blue shorts. After a moment Kaiba's hand wandered around his lap curiously, when he felt it stop on his crotch Yugi squeaked and jumped back out of the kiss. Kaiba instantly removed his hand and turned slightly away from Yugi.

"I'm s-s-sorry… you just… s-surprised me." Yugi admitted embarrassingly. He felt like a moron for ruining the mood. Yugi stared at the table and sighed, if he kept that up then he'd get nowhere.

xXxXx

After another thirty minutes of awkward silence and a few more plates of sushi. Kaiba had paid for the meal which Yugi felt bad about and they were heading back to Kaiba's car at about ten pm. After Kaiba had touched him they went quiet, not even saying anything to each other and Yugi had actually had to move to the other side of the booth to grab what he wanted from the belt. He'd totally ruined the date and now Kaiba would never ask him out ever again and it was all his fault. Once they got into the car the whole fifteen minute drive was pure silence except the low hum of the car.

Yugi felt so horrible he just wanted to get to his room, lock the door, and cry for the rest of his life. While all his friends were off getting married like Atem he'd be alone because no one wanted him.

When they arrived at Yugi's apartment he expected Kaiba to just drop him off and leave, but he was surprised when Kaiba got out of the car and opened the passengers door for him. He was even more surprised when he walked with him to his front door and totally shocked when Kaiba kissed him. When their kiss was slowly broken Yugi looked at Kaiba with bright eyes, so he must not have ruined the date after all!

"Thanks f-for taking me out…" Yugi said while smiling at Kaiba.

Kaiba nodded at him slightly.

Yugi could barely tell in the dim light but he swore he could see almost lust in Kaiba's cool blue eyes. Yugi then suddenly found himself backed into the door and hands running all along his body, touching place's that had never been touched by anyone. Yugi whimpered as he threw his arms around Kaiba's neck.

"Oh… Kaiba…" Yugi moaned feeling Kaiba start to grind into him.

Kaiba leaned his head closer to Yugi's ear, licking around it sensually. "Call me Seto." He whispered.

"Mmm… Seto~…" Yugi murmured as Kaiba trailed his lips from Yugi's jaw bone to his neck and started to lay soft kiss's.

"Yugi… God… your so hot." Kaiba mumbled over Yugi's neck as he licked up it slowly.

He blushed while his hands found their way up into Kaiba's soft brown strands of hair. "Ah! D-Don't stop…" Yugi breathed.

"I don't plan too." He suddenly bit down on a spot on Yugi's neck, causing him to whimper lustfully.

"Seto!" Yugi cried as he felt more bites around his neck and Kaiba's hands travel up and down his chest.

Suddenly the door behind Yugi opened and Tristan was about to leave when he saw the two in front of it.

"Whoa! What the hell!" Tristan yelled totally caught off guard to see Yugi getting his neck eaten by Kaiba.

"What is it Tris- Whoa!" Joey came next to Tristan to see what was going on and was probably just as surprised as he was.

Yugi managed to turn his head slightly to blush seeing his friends looking at him with big smirks on their faces. "Seto…"

Kaiba backed off Yugi's neck and glanced between Joey and Tristan. He glared at them while then bringing Yugi to face him again. He kissed him gently on the lips while slipping something into his pocket. "Good night Yugi. I enjoyed our date." He said while glaring at Joey and Tristan one more time before leaving the front door and going down stairs.

Yugi watched after him breathlessly and touched around his neck, feeling the marks Kaiba had left behind on him.

"Well. I can see someone had a good first date." Tristan said smugly while placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Be glad Yug still has his clothes on! I swore that Kaiba was gonna rip'em off by the way he was eatin' Yugi's neck." Joey teased while Yugi blushed even brighter red.

Yugi turned causing Tristan to remove his hand from his shoulder. He let out a fake yawn then made his way past Joey and Tristan. "I'd love to talk about what happened but I'm pretty tired. Night Joey. Night Tristan." Yugi said while he quickly walking through the apartment and into his room where he closed the door right behind him as he entered.

He slid down it slowly with a huge smile on his face. When he hit the floor he remembered Kaiba placing something into his pocket. Yugi reached for it and pulled it out, he unfolded the paper and read it.

"_How about another date next Friday?" _It said and underneath It was what Yugi assumed was Kaiba's cell phone number.

Yugi instantly held the note to his chest and closed his eyes. "Yes… I'd love you go out with you again Seto."


End file.
